We will compare symptom scores and counter regulatory hormonal responses in 6 healthy persons and 14 patients with Type I diabetes during hypoglycemia induced by either regular human insulin or HOE901 insulin. On two separate occasions, each subject will undergo a stepped hyperinsulinemic (2 mU/kg. min-1) using either insulin with repeated measurement of end points.